Neko San
by RosefaerietaleRed
Summary: Neko San? Ken, that unoriginal, even for you, said Yoji. Ken helps a cat in danger and finds out the cat is not all that he appears to be. AyaKen pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Neko-San

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz. They rightfully belong to Takehito Koyasu.

Chapter 1

It was unusual for the flowershop to be so...empty on a Saturday. But the day is still young, so the four young men who work as florists may not escape the overbearing crowd of young girls.

Ken Hidaka was watering some flowers that were strategically placed outside. His mind was on two things, neither of which had to do with flowers. One being his obsessive love of soccer, the other being his obsessive love for Aya. Okay, so he wouldn't go so far as to say, obsessive, but it was love, damn it!

Ken was currently daydreaming about the loves of his life when he heard a commotion coming from an alley close by. Ken, being curious as he was, decided to investigate the matter. Besides, the poor flowers were being over-watered. He went to investigate and what he saw made his blood boil. Two teenage boys were pelting small rocks at a cat.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ken yelled.

The teenagers were startled and looked at Ken. One of them looked away while the other gave Ken a look of impudence. Ken glared and slapped the boy whose look became one of astonishment.

"It's just a stupid cat," the boy muttered as he and his friend slinked off.

Ken frowned after them; what the hell is the matter with some people? He looked down at the cat in pity. Poor thing, he was really skinny, but despite that, he was a beautiful cat. He was a tabby cat with a puffy tail.

"Here, kitty, kitty!" Ken called out softly, "Come here, I won't hurt you."

Ken could have sworn the cat looked at him as though he was stupid. But he must have imagined it because the cat went up to him and started to rub against his legs. Ken laughed and picked the cat up.

"I like you," he informed the cat, "I think I'll keep you, if that's alright with you."

The cat looked like he shrugged as to say, 'Why not?'. That's silly though, cats can't shrug.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoji was absently making some flower arrangement when he heard the door bell chime. He looked up to see if it was some prospective buyer with long, lovely legs. It wasn't, it was just Ken carrying something that resembled a furball.

"Ken, what the hell is that?"

Ken gave him a blank stare, "It's a cat."

"I can see that," Yoji said flatly, "I mean, what are you doing with it?"

"I'm gonna feed him and give him a bath."

"Why?"

"Why? Because he's skinny and he has no home! I'm gonna keep him!" Ken beamed, "Guess what? I already have a name for him, too. His name is Neko-San!"

"Neko-San? You mean, as in, Mr. Cat? Ken, that's not very original, even for you."

"It's not about being original, Yoji. The name fits him. See, even Neko-San likes his name." Sure enough Neko-San was rubbing away against Ken's leg, purring.

"Ughh, so you picked up a dirty animal and now you're going to keep it?"

"Neko-San's not an 'it', Yoji! He's a he, so get it right!"

Yoji rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he peered down at the cat who was currently sitting on Ken's foot, "It, I mean he, is kind of cute. Interesting tail."

Ken nudged Neko-San off his foot and went over to grab a pen and paper, "Hmm, I'm going to need to pick up some stuff..." and he began to write down quickly that a cat will need.

"Ken, you're not leaving me here by myself!"

Ken looked up at Yoji, "Of course I wouldn't leave you to mind the shop by yourself!" Damn, Ken thought to himself, I should've left when I had the chance!

Yoji looked suspiciously at Ken, a thought suddenly occurred to him, "Hey, Ken. What about a litter box?"

"Oh yeah! Well, maybe I should go to the store right now..."

"No, you don't," Yoji growled, "You're waiting till Aya and Omi come in for their shift."

"But, Yoji!" Ken whined, "What am I suppose to do for Neko-San?"

Yoji rolled his eyes, "We should have some potting soil in the back...oh, and I think there's some cardboard boxes. So, go get creative, soccer-boy."

Ken grumbled as he went back, Neko-San followed him close behind. Yoji frowned, (he's been doing that a lot, today) there's something quite strange about that cat. Well, Yoji thought cats were just generally strange. Yoji lit a cigarette, despite Omi's firm warnings about doing so in the store, and was lost in deep thought. He watched as the smoke lazily made its way up towards the ceiling, he didn't notice Ken coming back up front.

"Hey, no smoking, Yoji," Ken said irritably.

Ooh, someone's grouchy.

Ken looked around the empty store, "Why the hell is so empty today? It's Saturday, right?" Neko-San meowed and rubbed against Ken's leg. "Oh, hey! How about lunch, Yoji?"

Yoji stared at Neko-San, "Yeah, we can order some take-out. Ken, remember to wash your hands before eating."

Ken, meanwhile, picked up Neko-San and was cuddling him, "Yoji, I always wash my hands before eating." He sounded slightly miffed. Ken nuzzled the top of Neko-San's head.

Yoji grounded out his cigarette and grimaced, "Ken, stop that. You don't know where's he been or what kind of germs he has."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, you're probably right," Ken put Neko-San down, "But he doesn't seem that dirty, in fact, he seems pretty clean. He's skinny, though."

Yoji decided not to comment on that. He peered out the window, "Looks like Omi and Aya are here for their shift."

Ken was looking through some take-out menus, "Oh, maybe they'll want lunch, too." Neko-San jumped up onto the counter and began pawing at the menus.

Omi and Aya came into the store and stared at the cat sifting through the menus. Omi was the first to speak.

"Um, is that cat looking at those menus?"

Ken looked at him strangely, "Omi, he's just playing. Cats don't _look_ at menus."

Omi wasn't so sure about this one, but he decided not to push the topic any further, "So, you're looking at getting lunch?"

Ken nodded, "Yeah, I'll pick it up. I need to get some things for Neko-San here."

"When did you get a cat?" Aya peered at him with those wonderful, beautiful...ahhh! Ken mentally shook his head. Bad Ken! Bad thoughts!

"Um...just today. Some teenagers were harassing him. I had to save him."

Aya just shook his head and had an odd smile on his face, "So, are you going to get lunch?"

"Yeah, what do you guys want?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken was walking to his apartment with supplies for Neko-San. He opened the door and place the bags down.

"Neko-San! Look, I got you some stuff."

Neko-San appeared and sniffed curiously at the bags. Ken grinned, what a friendly little kitty. Neko-San pawed at a can of cat food and asked politely, "Could you open this for me, please?"

Ken nodded and proceeded to open the can when a thought occurred to him. Cats can't talk. He whirled around and looked at Neko-San, who looked back at him with the patience of a saint.

"I'd open the can myself, but," Neko-San held up a paw, "As you can see, I'm unable to do so."

Ken did something he'd never dreamed he'd do: faint from sheer shock.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Neko-San

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz. They belong rightfully to Takehito Koyasu.

Chapter 2

Ken slowly opened his eyes. Did he fall asleep? He certainly had a strange dream, it was one of talking cats and can-openers. Ken laughed gaily, yes, just a bizarre dream.

"May I ask what you find so amusing?"

Ken's head snapped to the side and saw Neko-San staring at him.

"I understand that this might come as quite shocking to you," The cat stated as Ken looked at him with his mouth gaping. "But I assure you, you're not going crazy or dreaming. I'm quite real and yes, I can speak perfect Japanese."

Ken rolled over onto his stomach and proceeded to stand up gingerly. He stared at Neko-San and started rummaging through the supplies he bought for the cat.

"Um, may I ask what you're doing, Ken?"

Ken jerked at the sound of his name coming from a talking cat, "I don't know," he answered truthfully, "I've never had a speaking cat before."

"Ah," Neko-San nodded his head sagely, "Everyone I met up with reacted the same way."

"How many owners did you have?" Ken was shocked.

"I don't have _owners_," Neko-San sneered, "They were my companions and now, you're my companion."

"So, what happened to these _companions_ of yours. Did...did they die?" Ken looked horrified at the thought.

Neko-San shook his head, "No, no. I left when I've done my duty and they no longer need my services."

"Services? Who'd need a cat for services?" Ken looked at him incredulously.

Neko-San sighed and jumped up on a couch. He patted the space next to him and oddly enough, Ken complied.

"Well?' Ken asked.

"I help people realize their desires and encourage to go for those desires. But," his gaze intent on Ken's face, "Within reason. Such as, I won't help someone kill someone else or anything of the like."

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense. So, what do you think is my desire?" Ken winced mentally at the sarcasm in the last sentence. But to be fair, how would anyone react to a talking cat?

Neko-San, however, seemed to have expected this kind of response, "Oh, you don't realize it already? I would think it was that fetching redhead down in the store."

Ken stared at him for a moment and then began laughing. He tried to stop when he saw Neko-San's irritation, "I'm sorry!" He wiped tears from his eyes from laughing so hard, "But fetching? That's too much!"

"You want him, don't you?"

Ken blushed, "Well, yeah. I mean, I really like him."

"I will help you."

"You...you will?"

"Of course, but first, you need to feed me. You know I can't open that damn can."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ke blatently stared at Aya as he was doing inventory in the backroom. Ken was supposed to be helping him, but all he could do was stare at Aya. Neko-San advised the best thing to do was to be direct and honest about how he felt. On the other hand, Neko-San never dealt with Aya's glares before. Ken idly wondered if he should throw Aya down and have his wicked way with him. That's direct and honest about how he feels, isn't it?

"Ken...Ken...KEN!" Aya looked impatiently at him, "Are you just going to stand there or help me?"

"Sorry, Aya," Ken said sheepishly.

Aya shook his head, "It's alright, if you were Yoji I'd have to give you hell." He gave a rare smile, "But you're special."

Ken blushed and realized that this was his chance. He quickly walked up to Aya and kissed him. Aya looked at him in shock, no words coming out of his mouth.

Ken blurted out, "I really like you, Aya! I just thought you should know!" Ken turned and ran out of the backroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken ran into his apartment and shut the door. Neko-San was waiting for him, impatiently.

"Well? What happened?"

Ken took a moment to catch his breath, "I...I kissed him an...and told him I liked him."

"Then?"

"I...I ran."

Neko-San stared at him as though he suddenly grew a new head, "You ran?"

"Yeah, he looked a little dumbfounded and I didn't know what else to do."

Neko-San sighed, "Alright, this is what you do..." He was disrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ken? I know you're in there. Open up." It was Aya.

Ken gulped and looked at the feline for answers, "What do I do?"

"Open the door, you idiot!" Neko-San hissed, which earned him a glare.

Ken opened the door and Aya quickly let himself in, "Ken, why did you run?"

Ken looked at the floor as though it was the most interesting thing in the world, "I don't know. I guess I got scared."

Aya pinched the bridge of his nose, "Scared? Of what? That I'll reject you?"

Ken continued to stare at the floor, "Yeah."

"Ken."

He looked up and saw Aya grinning at him, which scared him a little. Ken began to back away. Aya, however grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Ken, I like you, too." Aya kissed him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Neko-San

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz. They belong rightfully to Takehito Koyasu.

Chapter 3

Sunlight filtered into the bedroom, onto the bed, waking its occupant. Ken slowly opened his eyes and realized that something furry was covering his neck. Neko-San made himself comfortable on Ken and now he had fur in his mouth.

"Neko-San!" Ken gently pushed the cat off and was rewarded with getting clawed, "Ow!"

Neko-San did not look contrite, "Don't ever wake a cat up before he's ready," he informed Ken.

"Well, excuse me. I sorry I didn't want to hack up hairballs later," Ken snapped. He looked to the empty space on the bed, "Hey, where's Aya?"

Neko-San shook his head, "He got up and left early this morning."

Ken frowned, "That bastard! He didn't even wake me up!" Ken got up angrily, "He better not be messing with my head! I thought you were suppose to help me with my desires." He looked accusingly at the cat.

"I didn't tell you to sleep with him the first chance you got," Neko-San answered, and if he had fingers, he'd probably be pinching the bridge of his nose, " He must think that you're loose."

Ken looked aghast, "You think so? Oh my god, I don't want to lose him..."

"Calm down," Neko-San interrupted, "I don't believe he thinks any less of you, however, you better make sure things are clear between the two of you."

Ken nodded and hurried to get dressed. A thought suddenly struck him and he whirled around to face Neko-San.

"Oh my god! You saw everything last night!"

Neko-San sneered at him, "You haven't done anything I haven't seen before."

Ken was not comforted by that at all. He turned around and ducked into the bathroom; he could hear the cat's smug laughter through the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken found Aya in the backroom of the flowershop and took a deep breath.

"Aya?"

Aya looked back and saw Ken; he turned around again, "Yes?"

Ken just stared, this was going to be more difficult than he imagined, "Uh, about last night..."

"Don't worry about it, it meant nothing."

"What?" Ken croaked out, then he became angry, "You bastard! It meant something to me! I thought that we could start something, but..." his voice faltered.

Aya looked at him in surprise, "You do?"

Ken looked away, not wanting to see the mocking in those cold, cold eyes, "Yeah, but go ahead and make fun of me if you want. I don't care."

"No!"

Ken looked up, confused, "What?"

"I don't want to make fun of you. I thought, that a one night thing was what you wanted."

"Aya, I'm not Yoji."

They both laughed and Aya said, "Thank god, that you're not Yoji," he paused for a moment, "No, I want something with you, too."

Ken smiled, "Good."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken was humming happily when he entered his apartment, "Hey, Neko-San! Guess what? Aya and I are together..." Ken frowned when he could not find the puffy-tailed cat.

He searched around the apartment, the only evidence of a cat occupying the residence, is strategically placed fur. Ken sat down on his couch and remembered Neko-San saying he left when the person's desire has been fulfilled. Ken sighed, he felt sad because he got attached to that damn, all-knowing cat. There was a knock at his door and Ken got up and opened it. Aya stood on the other side.

"I thought that maybe you'd like some dinner," Aya murmured.

"I'd like that a lot," Ken smiled warmly.

Yes, Ken certainly got what he wanted.

The End.


End file.
